Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer is very challenging for many drivers. If a hitch angle between a tow vehicle and trailer becomes sufficiently large, a potential jackknife condition may result. Thus, there is a need for a hitch angle monitoring system that allows a driver to identify when a hitch angle between a tow vehicle and a trailer is approaching a suggested limit so as to avoid a potential jackknife condition.